


Silly Ragnarok Drabble

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ragnarok, Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: Thor's back in town.  So's Loki.  Tony's not happy.





	Silly Ragnarok Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, drabbles. Quite a challenge to tell a story in 100 words. Hope I've succeeded here. :-)

Photos and vids all over the net! Thor, back from a long absence, grinned at a crowd of fans, an eyerolling Loki right behind him. “More magic bullshit!” Stark shouted at Loki’s disappearance. Security cameras led The Avengers to a mysterious Bleecker Street address. Inside, they faced an endless hall of mirrors. When Dr. Stephen Strange appeared, wearing an arrogant grin matching one of Tony’s own, he announced “All taken care of.” When the obnoxious prick was asked, “Where’s Bruce?” he gazed into space, smiled, and announced “Sakaar”. An instant later, they were outside, and Strange’s door was sealed shut.


End file.
